


Convert

by YukinoInYuki



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Bottom!Iwafune, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Top!Nagare, sex without love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 07:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinoInYuki/pseuds/YukinoInYuki
Summary: 偶尔，只是偶尔，盤会误以为比水流只是个普通的孩子，由他的错误而失去一切。他像一个愧疚的父亲，为养子擦身。尚年轻的王看着他，有些向往生者的体温。他说自己失去那份温度唯一的理由就是弱小，这让盤有些痛苦。”我会保护你的，“他说，比水流的力量扑面而来，令他窒息，但坚强的养父继续：”你会恢复正常的生活。“比水流安静下来。父亲被击碎成一个信徒。作者：Eschaton





	Convert

**Author's Note:**

> 是之前的约文，和作者太太确认过可以发表，由我代发。作者ID：Eschaton  
感谢太太把我的脑洞写得这么柔软浪漫呜呜呜呜呜，表白太太！  
大家七夕快乐~
> 
> ※关于成人礼：是每年一月的第二个星期一。当年年满二十岁的年轻人们在那一天穿上传统服装，在学校、会社等公共场合参与庆祝，感谢神灵、祖先的庇佑，并接受来自长者的祝贺。节日的仪式表示他们从今天开始已成为成年人，以后必须独立生活、担负起社会责任和义务。对于年轻人而言是非常重大的日子！

洗澡之后，睡觉之前，比水流忽然想起了什么。

“明天的早餐也是红豆粥吗？”

少年人新长成的骨骼纤瘦得像一颗年轻的树，磐给他擦着头发，无意识的思考着要给他吃些什么才能让这孩子长出肌肉——虽然这在生理上似乎不太可能。

他几乎没有意识到比水流在问些什么。

“唔，红豆粥当然是成人节才有……很难做的哦。”磐抚摸着他的发根确认自己是否完成了工作，虽然比水流并不会感冒，可他总是不安心。天气寒冷，他还有些残留的力量保护自己，比水流的体温却总是与室温相同，无论被多少绒毯包裹也毫无作用。磐知道这没什么用，可他还是想做这些无用功。

比水流问：“今天是成人节？”年轻人想了想，终于从记忆深处翻出了点什么，发出一声短促的顿悟的感叹：“啊，一月十五吗……”

“没办法让你去元服礼，至少要尝到红豆粥……”磐有些无奈的小声回答，有些心虚。他没做过红豆粥，又是第一次尝试，成品只能说是差强人意。

“可是，”闭着眼乖乖被用毛巾揉着脑袋的少年平静的说道：“我并不会成年。”

他好像笑了笑，可是磐没有看清。

名义上的养父也勉强笑起来：“至少要让你吃到象征成年的食物嘛……”他忽然愧疚起来，就算是食物他也没有让比水流品尝到多少，比水流永远不能炫耀学校里最难抢到的炒面面包，或者大口咬断放学后的一根廉价烤肠。没有一个女孩与他分享甜腻过头的小蛋糕，也没有一个损友扑过来抢放软了的薯片。磐经历过的，每个人都经历过的那些再平常不过的浅薄的生活，他连奢望都不可能。

比水流没有人生。

所以，磐想着，不自觉的说出声来：“就算不能去参加成人礼，至少也能体会到正常的人生经历……”

“正常的生活。”少年低声重复了一遍。

磐意识到自己说错了话，但那孩子心脏处的空洞正对着他的脸，他张口结舌，吐不出什么甜美的安慰或补偿。

这无论如何也不是‘正常的’，年轻人的手掌贴着磐的身体，与人类的体温完全相反的，冰冷的尸体抚摸着他的手臂。被死者触摸的诡异感觉让他毛骨悚然。

磐能感觉到这孩子毫无恶意，那双手抚摸着磐温热的肌肤，像解剖医师观察着尸体——尽管比水流才是真正的，活着的尸体，

少年的指节细长，被磐的体温渐渐暖热，但还是凉丝丝的拂过他的皮肤。磐努力不引起他注意的深呼吸，紧张的试图掩盖自己的懊悔。那双手掠过他的手臂，柔软的指腹贴着他的肌肤，似有若无的滑下去，握住他的手指。像是撒娇一般，比水流握着磐的手，如同女孩将男友的手指当做玩具一样，翻来覆去的看。磐无意识的舔了舔嘴唇，少年的手指沿着他的手臂内侧往上，掠过胸口，轻轻握在男人的脖颈，指腹有意无意的落在颈动脉窦，压着里面的血管。

磐猜测比水流大概在感受生者的脉搏，可是他却感受不到这手指里有任何跳动。像一团死肉。

少年的另一只手则向内滑去，磐屏住呼吸，大腿肌肉紧绷，几乎要站起来。

“磐先生，不要动。”比水流说，手指如蛇缠绕着男人的腿间。磐还没有兴奋，但他的身体沉寂太久，温柔的触摸像是触发了什么开关，男人的呼吸渐渐粗重起来。

磐低垂着眼，盯着少年惨白的脚背，试图不去想现在到底在发生什么。少年从未有过该有的冲动。尽管磐是个认真负责的好老师，忍着羞耻和尴尬给他上过生理卫生课，但那时候比水流就毫无反应，只将新的知识分门别类归入他的脑中。此刻他只是成为了比水流验证它们的教具。磐自我催眠着，缓慢的深呼吸。

两腿之间，布料已经明显被顶起一块，少年像是好奇的抠着顶起的地方，液体随着他的动作溢出，将布料濡湿一小片。磐半是无奈的喘息着，被他的指甲尖勾出一声呻吟。

少年停下来，收回手。像是满足了，又像是放弃了。他松开磐的脖子，低声说：“果然是不一样的。”他说着，似乎自己也觉得有趣，甚至还露出了一丝微笑：“磐先生，这样也算是活着吗？”刚才贴在磐的颈侧的手指按在少年自己的胸口，狰狞的裂口被指尖拨开，并没有流血，他也并没有露出痛苦的神色：“比起‘正常’，我可是连活着的实感都没有啊。”

磐僵硬的沉默着，少年的话让他浑身发冷，他从未有比此刻更清楚的意识到，这个少年的人生中已经无可逆反的，永远的缺失了几乎是一切的快乐。他的心脏早已化作灰烬，他没有体温，也没有脉搏，他的瞳孔不会收缩，他的嘴唇永远苍白。这具尚且年轻的躯体已经死去，连带着其中的灵魂也一同染上了死亡般的冷漠与宁静。

仿佛幻痛一般，磐又感到了少年的手。他感到冰凉的手指温柔的穿过他的胸膛，捧起他的心脏狠狠攥住，指甲像冰棱一样扎进去。心脏剧烈的痛苦让磐几乎无法呼吸——这孩子原本也该拥有一个的。

磐起身抱住他，少年削瘦的肩膀硌在他的肩上，他似乎并不理解磐的举动，但良好的教养让他抬起手，环抱住了磐的身体。这反而让磐更加蜷曲起来，男人深深的弯下腰，将瘫坐的少年围在手臂之间，也将自己的脸埋在少年还很瘦小的肩上。

他抱得太紧了，比水流闷哼一声，似乎有些疼。但他丝毫没有颤抖，反而拍了拍磐的后背。冰凉的手指如果隔着衣物也并没有那么突兀，年轻人柔软的手心覆在磐的脊背上，安抚着他。

这个孩子的生命中不该缺少什么东西。磐想着，渐渐松开手臂。比水流安静的看着他，面色和嘴唇都苍白得近乎透明。正当是鲜活跳脱的年纪，可是这个孩子却只能坐在轮椅上，由一个心灰若死的男人教导，朋友和家人都像独角兽一样虚幻，他的世界只有练习，为了生存的练习，但他还在看向更远处，想要为更多人而生活，想要给予所有人力量。这样的孩子，不该承受这样的人生。

如果上天不给比水流的话，磐至少要尽力补偿。

他俯下身去的时候，心里并没有什么抵触情绪，他的嘴唇仿佛吻着一条冰冷的，无鳞的蛇，可是他并不感到恶心。

这是比水流的身体。

他这样想着，舌面笨拙的舔舐少年的性器。即使是他的悉心照料，也不可能细致到连这种地方也照顾到。略带腥臊的氨水味道让他有些微妙的难过，但他是个擅长忍耐的人。磐缓慢而又坚定的，用自己湿润温热的口腔将比水流冰凉的性器含入口中。少年人发育的很快，未勃起的阴茎软绵绵的抵在他的喉咙，腭垂被它挤得贴进喉管，磐努力屏住呼吸，克制住了咳嗽的冲动。

比水流只是安静的看着他，无论是磐的触摸还是他温暖的唇舌都仿佛对他毫无作用，年轻人仿佛一具尸体——实际上，他就是。

磐无意识的抓着他的大腿，试图感觉到任何一丝，哪怕是最小的血管的震动或一丝一毫的体温。可比水流只是安静的呼吸，盯着他的养父和老师，几乎像是在研究他的神情。如同弗兰肯斯坦观察他的造物主。

这个想法让磐一阵颤抖，他不愿意将弗兰肯斯坦与这个孩子联系在一起，尽管他很清楚他们之间有多相象，而自己又在做如何罪恶之事。

男人努力移动着舌头，他并不擅长这些。即使是他从前高高在上，接受服侍的时候——当然，他也并没有那么高高在上，他向来不是一个昏庸的享乐者——他也从没有接受过这类服务。他不知该如何让这个向来平静的少年舒适，只能尽自己所能的猜测。可是比水流，与名字相反的，如同一片平静的湖面。从他的眼睛里，磐只看到自己因吮吸而变形的脸颊，和泛红的眼睛。

这几乎击碎了他最后的自尊，但男孩年轻的阴茎在他的口中略微膨胀起来。磐强迫自己专注于它，这是他的责任，比水流理应有权利享受这些。磐从这个少年的生命中夺走了太多，但他却展现出了远超磐想象的坚韧。这不仅是磐欠他的补偿，也是这孩子所付出的汗水所应得的奖励。

比水流的呼吸略微紊乱了一些，磐下意识的停了下来，差点就要问他有没有事。但比水流在 他抬起头之前抬起手，按住了伏在他胯间的头颅。

他什么都没说，磐只能猜测他想要继续。好在他是个聪明人，短短的实践中他多少学会了一些技巧，柔软的舌尖试探着舔着他记忆中自己的敏感点。

比水流的手指在他的头发里摩挲着，像摸一条小狗。他的养父被年轻人的手指安抚着，嘴唇软软的贴在男孩的胯部，从喉咙里发出柔软的，像是猫咪一般的呼噜声，尽管那并不是出于舒适和悠闲，而是出于呼吸困难的挣扎。他的拇指拂过男人总是紧皱着的眉头。那种抚摸近乎温柔，让跪在地上的那个愈发软弱。

男孩受伤的脊柱让快感如海面上的月光一般支离破碎，但他知道他的养父尽力了。男孩无声的叹息，为这个可怜的男人感到抱歉。磐先生的努力并没有得到应有的回报，但这并不是他的错。

但他看上去很内疚，比水流有些迷惑，磐先生本可以不做这种事。这并不是他的错，无论是比水流的身体，亦或是此刻他的徒劳无功。少年无意识的略微偏头，像是想要换个角度观察。

“唔……！”而磐终于被呛到了，男人慌张的吐出少年的性器，捂着嘴咳嗽。尽管感觉迟钝，比水流还是在男人努力的服侍下略微勃起了。淡粉色的皮质被男人的唾液涂得湿漉漉的，像裹上糖浆的镜面蛋糕。

磐不知道自己为什么会这么想，但比水流拽着他的头发让他看着自己，磐不认识少年的那种神色。抚养者从未见过这个孩子迷惑，他一向有着超越成年人的执着和坚定，并且聪慧过人。他从不为任何东西迷惑。

但很快，他的迷惑消失了。比水流像是从放大镜里盯着蚂蚁的孩子一样轻声说：“磐先生，请上来。”

这不会是什么好事。

磐清楚的意识到，这绝不会是什么好事，但他必须听从。这是他应尽的义务，也是这孩子应得的奖励。

男人唾弃着自己的自以为是，爬上了这张小小的单人床。

比水流自然的伸出手臂支撑他，磐握住他的手，有些惶恐。比水流向来平整完美的床单上，被刚才的事弄出了些褶皱，磐跪在上面，感受到布料在身下折叠。比水流坐在床边，少年人苍白细弱的大腿之间，看上去幼稚得似乎并不足以完成一场性交。但磐知道他已经成熟，肉柱沉甸甸的压在舌面的触感仍然残留着，他无意识的吞咽口水，液体带着腥咸的味道滑下去，并未缓解他的僵硬。他身下的孩子注意到了这一点，轻轻抚摸着磐的后颈，仿佛他才是监护人。

房间里寂静无声，仿佛润滑十足的机械中的两片齿轮一般，两人无声的互相抚摸，互相嵌入。磐分开双腿，跪在比水流的双腿两侧，低垂着头继续亲吻他的性器。磐的身体僵硬着，比水流似乎并不在乎。这让磐有些紧张。他盯着比水流的眼睛，心想这只会让自己更紧张。可比水流波澜不惊，眉骨像两座俊秀的丘陵。他只是扶着磐的肩膀，手指略微收紧，似乎在测试什么。有些疼，磐略微皱眉，又强迫自己放松下来。

润滑剂在他的手指和身体中间咕叽作响，沿着皮肤染得他的整个手心都湿黏一片。液体即使融化了也是冰凉的，涂抹在肠壁让他有些不适。但很快，燃烧着的体温就让它们温暖起来。液体太多了，像是从肠道深处溢出一样，沿着磐的手指蜿蜒而下。已经完全融化的润滑剂和普通的汗水并无区别，但却带着额外的湿热和羞耻。

磐还从没有为自己做过这种事——他也从未给别人这么做过。缺乏经验让他畏手畏脚，手指在身体里耕耘着，却丝毫不敢乱动，只能直来直去的，笨拙的抽插，但比水流并不在意。扩张的进度很慢，但仅仅磐先生跨坐在他身上，裸露着身体，因情欲而烧得发红，努力绷着脸假装听不到身后传来的水声……比水流还可以继续举例下去，仅仅是现在进行着的现实，就让他十分兴奋。王权的力量支持着他的心脏处的空洞，血液一股股的沿着血管断裂的涌下去，支持年轻的身体运转，支撑着磐正在小心翼翼舔舐着的那根东西。

比水流看不到磐的身后，但他低伏着身体，黑发在后颈散开，露出苍白的肌肤的样子就有足够的暗示让年轻人想象。沿着脊柱纤细的凸起而下，磐先生的手腕没入臀缝，比水流轻轻抚摸着磐的头发——这个在濒死边缘活着的孩子好像天生就精于此道，能够令惶恐和迷茫消散——但年轻人的眼睛紧盯着他的手，那双为他擦身，理发，清洁，烹饪的，甚至近乎于母亲的手，埋在磐先生自己的臀间，为这个近乎养子的孩子开拓一个新的性器。

这可真是对当今社会秩序的一大反抗，与比水流的人人平等不谋而合。

但比水流并不感到开心。

磐乖巧得像个温柔的妻子，那双总是教导他的嘴唇如今包裹着比水流的性器，努力的舔着他能想象到的每一处敏感点。羞耻心，自尊，或者反抗精神都仿佛从这个男人身上消失了。灰之王的力量确实还在他的体内流转，但它们和他们的主人一样萎靡不振，像个安静的，等待恩客的妓女。

比水流对此十分不爽。这个早熟的孩子很少会用这种幼稚的词形容自己的心情，但确实，他感到不爽。负面情绪几乎冲抵了磐先生带来的视觉，听觉和触觉的多重刺激，比水流皱着眉，无意识的略微用力，拉扯磐的头发。

一如既往的，磐安静的承受了一切。他已经不再是捡到比水流时那个刚刚从天之骄子的位置上跌落下来的，眼角眉梢还带着意气风发的残影的磐，而是已近中年，在无穷纠结与痛苦中将自己重重包裹，成为比水流的拘束服，轮椅，和影子。

但比水流不想要一个影子，一个完美的工具。他要一个活生生的磐先生，即使不再是翱翔天空的凤凰，至少也该是块坚定的磐石，站在他的身后而不是跟随他的一举一动。可他在比水流的手心里像一团柔软的丝绸，任人摆布。

他明明可以反抗。

磐看不到，但比水流空洞的胸腔里，那团没有形状的心脏无声无息的加速搏动。比水流的手指被驱赶着握在磐的脖子上，与方才同样的动作，但意味却全然不同。比水流慢慢收紧手指，颈动脉窦被他的拇指压住。磐很快皱着眉，显现出晕眩和痛苦的神色。

可是他还是不做声，温热的口腔丝毫没有受到影响。磐是个聪明人，在短暂的学习后，很快掌握了用嘴讨好男人的方法，再也没有让牙齿和脆弱的性器相撞。但这样处处细致的完美服务让比水流更加烦闷：“坐上来。”孩子皱着眉，粗暴的抓着磐的头发让他看着自己：“我不想等了。”

磐喘着气，淡粉的嘴唇在长时间的磨蹭中被逐渐染上鲜艳的血色，黏液在他的嘴唇上勾出纤细的银丝，一路垂下连接到他刚刚亲吻的地方。喘息并没有让他慌乱，磐先生看着比水流，神情近乎欣慰。

这羞辱般的命令反而让磐安心下来。肠道已经开拓完毕——至少他想不到该怎么更进一步了——无论如何这个命令都会来临，这没什么好怕的，不是吗？更何况这是他的孩子，那个梦想着天下大同的比水流。他情愿听从。

磐闭上眼睛，深深的吸气，空气中有他自己散发的淫靡的味道，但他闻得到在这之下有比水流的味道，明明不怎么出门，却有着像是新鲜树叶一般的味道。这味道在拘束服里密闭了太久，好像一枝活生生的嫩苗，被从枝头上剪下，插入花瓶。

这极度残忍。这让他感到安心。

将腹中的浊气呼出，磐跪行着，将自己滑腻的股缝对准那根年轻的性器。它被磐涂上一层透明的唾液，湿漉漉的样子。这多少让磐略微放松了一些，两个被完全濡湿的部分贴在一起，磐轻轻深呼吸，想着该如何让这件事略微轻松一点。

比水流还皱着眉，眼镜一眨不眨的盯着磐先生的神色，试图捕捉一丝怨怼或不满。这个孩子从未对磐如此凶狠，但他说：“直接坐下去。”

磐呆呆的看着他，沉默了一会，抿着嘴唇坐了下去。

这很痛，磐完全没为自己做好扩张，尽管比水流的尺寸并不夸张，但仍让磐痛得几乎要倒吸冷气。但他忍住了，男人咬着口腔内的软肉，努力抑制自己深呼吸的冲动，甚至连眉毛都没有抖动一下。

他只是低着头缓冲着突然插入的闷痛，头顶的黑发柔软蓬松，像一条等待爱抚的狗。

从磐先生大腿贴着的侧腰开始，一股无名的怒火燃烧起来。一向冷静的少年掐住磐的手腕，近乎暴力的拉扯着他。磐看上去早有预料，仍然乖顺的服从比水流的一切有声或无声的要求，甚至虐待。

“动啊。”

连比水流自己都能听出自己的声音在结冰，可磐恍若未闻，只是安静而又笨拙的，分毫不差的执行他的指令。

那近乎是一种羞辱。

磐咬着嘴唇，它像被艳色的口红厚厚的涂抹过，比水流看着他的嘴唇，想起那些口红广告。性感的女人诱惑着轻咬丰满的下唇，哑光的雾面红曲线饱满凹凸有致，暗示观众的思绪走向淫靡情色。磐并不是故意的，但他忍耐的姿态却有着同样的信号。比水流看着那双无意识间向他邀请更多侵犯的嘴唇，几乎感到厌恶。

他的感官还是有些模糊不清，磐的肠道吸吮着他，但他的感觉却像是信号不好的旧电视，图像里夹杂着斑点和错位。他隐约感觉到那种炽热和紧窒，可却仿佛雾里看花，总是不明晰。

快感也断断续续，磐的身体并没有被打开，起伏的姿势也不对，比水流的性器在其中总是撞得他闷痛。磐忍耐着那些疼痛，却忍不住被撞出的闷哼和呻吟。

相对于那捉摸不定的快感，比水流更在意磐的声音。可磐总是压抑着，比水流无意识的吐气，声音有些焦灼：“叫出声来。”

他隐约意识到自己不太对劲，但却说不出来。磐先生乖顺的松开牙齿，它们在嘴唇上留下深深的印痕，但好在没有出血。毫无遮拦的呻吟低哑婉转，像细软的手指沿着耳孔直钻进比水流的大脑里，挑逗又爱抚。

比水流皱着眉，他的眼前是赤裸着的磐微微泛红的胸膛，耳边是颤抖着的呻吟，手中则是磐出着汗的湿热肌肤。他总是穿着长衣，布料下的肌肤与比水流不见天日的苍白不相上下，细腻得像绸缎，湿漉漉的吸在比水流的掌心。这是全方位的诱惑，勾引，屈服。

尽管感触微弱，比水流还是越来越兴奋起来。磐先生纤细的手腕正靠在他的脸侧，因日常家务而变得粗糙的手掌越过他的肩膀，抵在墙上。比水流偏过头无意识的蹭了蹭他，黏腻的汗水之下，磐的手臂肌肉紧绷。

突发奇想的，比水流发出了他的第六个指令：“手背到后面去。”少年人的手指纤细，磐出了一身汗，但比水流却置身事外似的，除了下身之外毫无反应。他捏着磐因忍耐而紧绷的手臂，将它送到磐的背后。这个姿势近乎拥抱，磐屏住呼吸，被比水流贴在他汗湿的胸膛的脑袋吓得惊慌失措。

比水流细心的将磐的手腕扣进他自己的手心，小臂和小臂互相牵制，迫使男人挺起胸膛。比水流看上去有些累了，不经辅助的全凭自己的力量做出这些动作对他来说是不小的负担，但他却只是靠在床头，继续握着磐的腰侧：“继续吧。”少年甚至笑着，年轻的面孔苍白而漂亮，像活生生的精灵。

此时此刻，比水流的命令就是绝对的。磐只好挺着胸，继续慢慢起伏。比水流感觉不到，但禁欲多年的成年男人却已经有些难耐的神色。年轻的性器并不是特别硕大，这是件好事。但正像它的主人，它坚硬而固执，角度微微翘起，像一根粗而钝的肉刃，一下下刺入磐的体内。他还隐约记得为了给比水流进行性教育时查到的资料。就在刚刚，他还在在心中暗自庆幸自己是跪坐而不是半蹲，能够避开前列腺。

可是换了这个姿势，那个微妙的角度刚好隔着肠肉撞在小小的腺体上，显露了威力。磐呜咽着蜷起脚趾，因战栗的快感而弯下腰，几乎要在比水流的腿上卷成一团。酥软的电流沿着脊椎直击脑髓，磐无法自制的发出哭泣似的低鸣，无力的夹紧双腿，让自己不要滑下去。

比水流就那么冷漠的看着他，观察磐的纠缠和忸怩作态，仿佛让他融化的快感并不是来自自己的命令。磐忠诚得近乎固执，即使全身都已经化作粘稠甜蜜的糖浆，他依然试图抬起身体——这也是他能做到的极限。原本足以控制着自己慢慢坐下的力气已经消失无踪，磐只能尽力靠酸软的大腿撑起自己，然后任由重力将自己狠狠砸在那根既是惩罚也是奖励的性器上。手臂的姿势强迫他挺直着身体，每一次撞击，都让磐向彻底融化更进一步。

而磐唯一的求助对象却像个置身事外的科学家，面无表情的看着箱中沉迷在快感按钮的小白鼠。磐在背后紧紧握着手臂，试图将自己的注意力从身后那处挪开。可是啾啾的水声提醒着他，他的身后，并不该用于性交的甬道正被那个孩子侵犯着。而他并没有感到羞耻或痛苦，只有潮水般没顶的快感，将他已经沉寂多年的大脑也搅成一团甜腻的浆糊。每一次起伏，磐都清楚的感受到比水流的形状。那东西抽出，又挤进他的体内，每一次都狠狠剐蹭着肠壁，带起黏腻的水声。前端的角度紧压着前列腺擦过，每一次都让他难耐的呻吟出声。

但磐还保留着一丝理智，他像平时一样看着比水流，这个不动声色的孩子总能让他安心。此刻他看上去仍然像平常一样安静得有些冷漠，但磐能从他的神色中读出含而不发的愤怒，懊恼和迷惑。

这让他有些惶恐。

磐能够看到自己的脸映在比水流干净的瞳仁里，端正英俊的面孔因快感而散乱的发着狂——直到这时他才意识到自己就要哭了，眼角湿漉漉的泛红，像弥着一层水汽。磐头一次后悔自己这些年的疏于锻炼，如果他的肤色再黑一点，他脸颊上兴奋的红晕就不会那么明显。从比水流的眼睛里，他看到自己淫乱而饕足的脸，并不健硕却仍然饱满漂亮的胸口。上面小小的乳粒也挺立着，渴望着被什么人揉捏玩弄。整个胸口都泛着兴奋的淡粉色，但肤色看上去仍是偏白的冷调，衬得小腹下那挺立的东西像个垂涎的恶虫。前液沿着柱身滑下来，滴在比水流的肚子上，已经聚成了一个小小的水沟，把少年人白嫩的肚皮染得湿透，散发着雄性的腥膻味。他知道比水流也看到了这一切，成年男人无助的呜咽着，无意识的夹紧身体，几乎像是在撒娇求饶，却只是被自己的动作又逼出一声拐着弯的呻吟。

大约是忍了太久，磐的身体格外湿润，比水流低低的喘息着，只偶尔因磐缩紧身体而发出一个简单的元音。少年人几乎没有动，只是将双手放在磐的腰侧，摩挲着每一次起伏都绷紧再放松的肌肉。他当然看到了这一切，磐先生因他而展现出的沉迷于情欲的样子。那很好看，可比水流却难以专注的欣赏磐先生夹杂着抽泣和呜咽的呻吟。他想要钻进磐的脑子里，看看这个向来与他统一战线的监护人究竟在想些什么。

如果他现在没有与比水流想着同样的事——比水流难以自制的，几乎是强迫性的思考着——那就让他去想。

大约是也已经被性欲冲昏了头脑，年轻人掐着养父的腰，试图将他逼进死角：“磐先生。”听到了自己的名字，已经濒临高潮边缘的那个可怜兮兮的抬起头，等待指令。比水流看着他的眼睛，微凉的手掌覆在磐被汗水浸湿的大腿上：“蹲着做。”

磐已经有些虚弱，强烈的快感和突然的大量运动让他四肢都发软，他撑起身体的时候，比水流的性器从他的体内滑出来，咕啾一声，一小股肠液沿着泛粉的大腿内侧往下流，温热的液体像失禁一样，却更羞耻。好在磐的脸已经不会变得更红了。

比水流扶着磐的腰帮他慢慢找准位置，隐约的渴望驱使着比水流放开自己的力量，略微恢复了一些身体机能。位置已经找准，年轻的性器顶端没在柔软的臀肉间，几乎被松软的括约肌吞进去一般。但磐抿着嘴，大约预见到了这个姿势下会有怎样海啸般的快感，怎么也不敢坐下去。可比水流看着他，似乎在期待着什么。

磐先生绷着脸，闭上眼猛地坐了下去。

但就在同时，比水流也突然动了起来。尽管不常运动，在绿之王的力量帮助下，比水流的体力并不算弱。不考虑持久性，他能与任何一个其他的王打得有来有回——而这甚至还是他花了大部分的力量在维生上而无法肆意战斗的结果。那温驯又暴烈的力量在少年人的身体里流淌，代替肌肉让身体运转，让比水流狠狠的嵌进磐的身体，势如破竹的穿透肠道，直插到最深处去。

柔软的臀肉撞在比水流被浸湿的小腹上，把液体拍打得啪啪作响。磐嘶哑的尖叫着，看上去整个人都散了架，双手在空中乱抓。比水流腾出一只手来，将磐的手引到自己肩上，这个早已承受过一切苦难的成年男人立刻像没根的浮萍似的，朝着少年纤瘦的身体抱去。

比水流略微调整姿态，让磐已完全滑开的双腿夹住自己的腰。他还没有完全长开，磐坐在他的腿上，恰好让他的头靠在胸口，比水流的额头抵在磐汗湿的胸前，停下动作让自己跪坐起来，更好发力。本能似的，他俯下身体，把磐还在颤抖的身体放在床单上。它被蹭得一团乱，但好歹是干的。

背后干燥温暖的支持和身前少年身体坚定的触感让磐冷静下来，他松开手让自己安稳的躺下去，却又挺起身体急切的寻找少年的嘴唇。湿热的吻如蛇缠身，将磐的呼吸一点点扼在喉咙里。比水流不给他丝毫喘息的机会，细嫩的少年的手握着磐的膝盖，将这双腿压在磐的肩上。他半跪着，用自己的体重和力量将磐压在身下，蜷成一个软绵绵、湿漉漉的蜗牛似的姿势，唯独把最为脆弱的敏感点暴露在少年的双腿之间。

比水流想要告诉他自己在期待什么，那句他已经说了无数次的宣言堵在他的喉间，却怎么也说不出来。快感和愤怒和失落搅和在一起，让他的大脑一片混乱。好在它们都有一个共同的解决方案——磐先生。

怒火裹挟着欲火，比水流懊恼的解放力量，任凭情绪引导着自己的身体。他尚且年轻，头一次被深深信赖的人辜负，连一向置身事外的冷淡也化为乌有，只是一味的愤怒，却又期待。绿之王的力量像台顶级引擎，驱动着他一下下将自己深深嵌入磐的身体，他甚至能感受到蹭过某一处时磐难耐的扭缩，挤进最深处后，两人身体相贴时磐柔软的臀肉直发抖，撤出来时，肠道里的软肉又挤挤挨挨的吮吸着挽留。快感如没顶狂潮，比水流此刻丝毫不打折扣的体会着它们，却怎么也感受不到磐的情绪里有一分一毫的愤怒。

是痛苦的剂量不够，还是磐懒得反抗？比水流不知道，即使有着王的力量，人心也远不是一个未成熟的孩子，一个脱离人类的死者所能掌握的。这让向来运筹帷幄的比水流有些无力。

思绪百转千回，比水流搞不懂，无论是磐的大脑还是自己的思考。少年掐住磐的脖子，无意识的期待他反抗——哪怕是握住自己的手腕呢？可磐只是痛苦的抓着床单，指甲在布料上划出印痕。像是已经把痛苦转交给了无辜的布料，只是喉间咯咯作响。刚才还泛红的迷乱的脸逐渐充血，原本就已经涣散的眼珠紧紧盯着比水流，却也随着缺氧渐渐偏移开来。磐本能的大张着嘴，嗬嗬的吸气，却始终没有碰他一下。

比水流张开手指，差点低头舔舐他留下的指印。他咬着嘴唇制止了自己，从自己体内压榨出出更多的暴力。男孩寻找着磐的弱点，推着他的下颚，让脆弱的喉结暴露出来。他的指痕残留在磐的脖子上，颜色渐渐变深肿胀，没一会成了一个完整的手印。指痕之间，磐的喉结随着他激烈的喘息而上下滑动，像一滴困在叶片上的露水。

绿之王的力量在他的骨髓里流淌着，年轻的身体被师长深深吞噬着，蚀骨的快感沿着脊椎向上燃烧，让他口干舌燥。比水流俯下身体，咬住磐颤抖的喉结。他咬的太深了，品尝到鲜甜的味道，那块小小的骨头无助的抽动着，磐发出犬类求饶的呜咽，终于抓住了比水流的手腕。

他没有说话，只是喘气，面色青紫，看上去已经在昏迷的边缘。那双漂亮的灰色眼睛已然涣散，脖颈上渗出血来，被比水流的唾液稀释成粉红色。比水流惊慌的跪正，低声叫他：“……磐先生？”

近乎昏迷的男人眨着眼睛惊醒了过来，本能的露出一个微笑。

比水流惊惶的捂着磐的脖子，手心里湿热一片，他一瞬间几乎以为自己撕开了他的喉咙。但磐哽咽了几声，强迫着自己松开了手，只是握拳，手背上崩起青色的血管。

他驯服得像只被拎着翅膀的母鸡，甚至连声音也像。磐紧紧咬着嘴唇，但还是随着男孩的冲撞而抽噎着断断续续的闷哼，听起来可怜兮兮的。比水流沉默了一会，捂住他的口鼻——用刚才捂着他脖子的那只手。

“闭嘴，”少年的声音头一次如此愤怒：“闭嘴！闭嘴！！”仿佛忘记了敬语的存在，向来谦恭有礼的少年仿佛暴君一般喊着，命令自己的守护者服从。磐睁大眼睛，花了一会才慢慢安静下来，却还是被比水流撞出一声声呻吟。他抿着嘴，尽力把甜腻的娇吟忍耐成沉闷的元音，听起来竟然和平日里嗯嗯啊啊的应答别无二致。

比水流几乎不知道自己究竟在想些什么，磐的声音听起来很熟悉，像他偶尔陷于回忆时，对比水流的呼喊无意识的回应。他总是在本能的嗯一声后，温柔的问比水流想要什么。可是比水流把他弄坏了，磐再也不会那样回答他了——不。

他还是会那样，磐不会对他生气的，他甚至都不会反抗。

从并不存在的脏器里涌出烈酒似的鲜血，它们在比水流胸前的空洞处激荡，几欲溢出。少年跪坐起来，性器从磐的体内抽出，粘稠的肠液裹着它，在它与柔软的穴口分离时被拉扯出咕啾一声。磐羞耻的低叫一声，立刻闭上嘴，小心的看着比水流。

少年抿着嘴，用力将他翻了个身。磐被拽得几乎要呼痛，但所有的声音隐没在他紧紧咬住的嘴唇，只漏出一丝闷闷的鼻音。比水流压着他的头，按着磐让他跪在小床上，苍白的大腿间暴露出穴口，比水流听见自己沉重的喘息，像头野兽。

磐的呼吸也急促起来，他强迫自己的手指放松，却还是止不住的抓着床单，颤抖着。比水流略微往后坐了一些，看到磐的小腹下性器挺立，轻轻呼了口气。现在他们都看不见对方了。

这反而让比水流落入了劣势，他想要触摸磐瘦削的肩胛骨，磐被反剪着双手，淫液原本沿着他的股缝流到脊背上，此刻又随着重力，沿着他凹陷的脊沟一路融合汗水，最终化在了手背和脊梁的缝隙里。

液体在磐的背上勾勒出一条细细的反光带，比水流看着它随磐细微的扭动和喘息闪闪发光，将对方的每一丝惶恐都添油加醋。他抓住男人的手腕，将它们捆缚在被他撞得摇摇欲坠的腰肢上，现在磐看上去完全是一只被拎着翅膀的母鸡。

受他庇护多年的小鸡近乎愤恨的捆缚磐的手臂，男人咬着嘴唇，尽力不发出任何本能的求饶或撒娇。他依靠这个孩子太久，在噩梦中也会喊着比水流的名字醒来。这个名字像一束光，也像一柄利刃，将他从最黑暗深沉的黑暗里切出来，血淋淋的醒过来，再次面对现实。那很痛苦，但磐每次醒来都感到喜悦：他还有机会赎罪，他还有机会重新追随，他还可以养育一个孩子——一个出现在部分由他造就的尸山血海上的孩子。

有那么一段时间，比水流没有和他说过自己的过去，磐甚至会幻想他是凭空出现，为了拯救自己而来的希望。

比水流拯救了他，比水流带领着他，比水流压制了他，比水流正在操他。

磐呜咽一声，本能的试图挣扎。而比水流那用魔力驱动的身体毫不疲劳，像一台精确运转的机器一样继续折磨磐的肉体，并藉此撬动他原本就已经摇摇欲坠的精神。磐快要高潮了，少年人冰凉的身体抵在他的敏感处，反复研磨，像厨师精心炮制香料。而磐确实已经被操成了一碟松软的糕点，随着厨师晃动盘子而颤颤巍巍，摇摇欲坠。比水流的呼吸像糖粉和蜂蜜一样压在他酥软的尾椎上，发麻的快感让他双腿脱力，膝盖早已脱离了床单，只是被扣在少年的手臂和大腿之间不得动弹，他像一只被捏着背壳的独角仙，仓皇的扭着腿。

磐可以接受自己成为这孩子泄欲的工具，比水流只认识他一个人，这是不得已而为之，不是吗？他早已做好了付出一切的准备，他可以接受那孩子将自己视作玩物——尽管这会让他非痛苦和失望，但他早就做好了准备，不是吗？

但高潮不一样。磐在狂乱的快感中挣扎着想，高潮意味着，这不再是一次简单的发泄或者强奸，而是做爱。这不行。

磐终于惊恐的挣扎起来，大脑混沌一片，只是反复尖叫着，但那些不成词句的反抗甚至无法冲出他的喉咙。比水流的体温滚烫的贴在他的背后，像一团鲜嫩的火，而他是燃尽的灰。火苗燎烧，热度将灰烬也扑打起来，混入烟气。

身不由己，他的全身都被少年压制着，只有膝盖以下，削瘦的小腿胡乱踢着。男人失控的挣扎踢到了比水流的肩膀，少年人正紧咬着牙。全力释放的力量将他拖进无限接近于生的状态，同样也让快感无限接近于高潮——可是他毕竟不是活着的。

所以他也没有高潮。

他在悬崖的边缘焦躁的徘徊，有一条无形的绳索束着他的腿脚，他看到谷底繁花，却触之不及。他想跳下去。

而磐半只脚已经踩在空中。比水流维持着可憎的清醒，居高临下的观赏他涕泪横流的崩溃。磐动得太激烈了，肠道紧紧锁着，像是在拒绝，却又反复套弄着，更像是矫揉造作，欲拒还迎。而双腿却几乎挣脱出去——比水流打了他一巴掌，响声清脆，啪地一声。

磐僵住了，听见少年的命令：“不准动！”

男人纤瘦得凸起的脊椎卡住了，像一条被扼住心脏的蛇，尾巴尖还被少年人撞得一颤一颤的，身体却冻在原地，不再动弹。他小声呜咽着，忍耐令人想要舒展和蜷缩的快感，酸麻的电流从少年一下下撞着的尾椎往上窜，他对抗着想要挺胯和伸直腿的本能，模糊的感受到有些抽筋。但在天翻地覆的高潮中，磐咬着嘴唇，没有出声。

过了好一会，比水流才注意到磐已经瘫软了下去。少年有些惊慌的将养父翻过来，那柔软的嘴唇被他自己咬的鲜血淋漓，混着唾液染出病态的粉红。他闭着眼睛，比水流晃了两下，也没有睁开。

他晕了过去。

直到这时，比水流才开始感到恐惧。好在他很快注意到其他的东西：磐的下身已经软了下去，前端的黏膜涨着发红，还沾着些浓白的液体。他伸手摸了摸磐的身下，一滩粘稠的东西从床单黏上磐的后背，又混着汗水黏上他的手。比水流松了口气，

“磐先生……”事到如今，他的礼貌和尊敬又回来了。少年低声喊着他的名字，低头看了看两人的连接处。那隐秘的部位早已经被拍打得泛红，白嫩嫩的腿跟晕出一团鲜艳的血色，有些发肿。入口处更加惨烈，小小的洞口通红充血，肠液早已经被捣成白沫，虽然比水流没有高潮，它却也像是精液一样，伴随着比水流缓缓抽出往下流。

比水流无意识的吞咽，不知道自己在馋些什么。

磐晕了过去，却终于坦诚起来。比水流的手掌湿热，掰开他的膝盖，被他一脚踹开。挣扎太久的大腿却因为这次迟来的反抗抽了筋，磐皱着眉，在昏迷中无意识的哼着。少年人手忙脚乱的为他按摩，大腿根的筋腱抽搐着被慢慢抚平，昏迷者躺在那里，看上去似乎安稳了一些。

比水流撑起身体，感受到力量的消减。一开始是好奇，后来是愤怒，情绪推动着他突破了反复练习未能突破的难关，但这力量仍然有其极限。少年的身体肉眼可见的坍缩下去——并不是体积上的，而是某种气场，上一秒还健康活泼的孩子，忽然之间失去了生机。他还跪在那里，在被他折磨得失去意识的养父腿间，却像一具活着的尸体。

啊。比水流恍然大悟，他的确是。只不过替代了生命的，是情绪点燃了他的灵魂。而此刻它们又熄灭了。

但他还不能变回那个轮椅上的活僵尸，比水流驱使着自己起身。此刻一切感官都已经逝去，刚才近在咫尺的高潮此刻仿佛一场幻梦。他最后一次深呼吸，将自己已经疲累的年轻身体当做机器使用。他必须这么做，他不得不这么做。

比水流总要收拾自己的烂摊子。

而磐再睁开眼睛时看到的就是这样的场景，自己躺在比水流的床上，床单和被子大约是都换过了，因为根据他的记忆，它们绝不可能这么干燥清爽。磐捂住通红的脸，开始在心里使劲骂自己。

他撑起身体，思考着接下来该怎么办——他是该跑掉，还是该若无其事的给比水流做今天的早饭……或许是午饭？他不知道自己睡了多久。

磐偏过头，看到比水流坐在自己的轮椅里。年轻人身上的拘束服穿得乱七八糟，皮带只系了左手的，上半身则基本只是挂在身上。好在比水流睡得很安稳，少年人低垂着头，发丝下掩着低垂的眼睫。磐小心翼翼的伸手摸了摸他的呼吸，然后轻吻如同蝴蝶停留在少年的睫毛上，立刻离开。他安心的坐回了床上，在沉眠初醒的昏沉中思考。

该给他剪头发了，他的头发软，却长的很快。他的孩子怎么可以这么邋遢？

磐慢慢的醒过来，告诉自己，那是他的王……但王也该有更好的形象。

总是想太多的鸡妈妈想着，比水流还在睡，像个死去的天使，化作大理石雕像被缚于腐坏的肉体。但他看上去纯洁得近乎圣洁，活该像圣子一样为了空泛无边的妄言被钉在十字架上。磐没有见过十字架，但他见过剑。被冠以神话之名的巨剑横贯天空，注定贯穿它主人的胸膛。他曾见过一次它的陨落，此刻总是忍不住想象这孩子的那次。就像绝大多数父母无法想象孩子的衰老，在他的脑海中，那总是会发生在这孩子的二十多岁……还好，至少不是现在。磐自我安慰的想着：而且我又不会预言的。

磐胡思乱想了半天，终于翻身下床，细微的声响让比水流皱起眉，在睡眠中无意识的躲避声音，柔软的发丝被揉进轮椅的皮质。磐看着他，迷茫的想：这孩子是他的王啊。


End file.
